Venenbrand
by hyndara71
Summary: Steves letzte Minuten. OS, CD Zusammenarbeit mit JaneSheppard


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört MGM, Syfy und keine Ahnung wem noch alles. Diese Fanfic wurde zum Spaß geschrieben.

**Author's Note:** Ich muß gestehen, ich habe keine blaße Ahnung mehr, ob ich diese Fanfic geschrieben oder nur gebetart habe. So oder so, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß ein Teil der Arbeit auf die leider zu früh verschiedene Jane Sheppard zurückzuführen ist,

* * *

Welch dumme, kleine, ignorante Lämmer sie doch waren, diese Atlanter! Wie dumm und größenwahnsinnig zugleich.  
Hatte er nicht sogar seinen Kommandanten gewarnt? Hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, sie seien gefährlich, diese ... Neuangekommenen? Hatte er nicht gesagt, es sei besser, jetzt den Fehler zu beheben, den sie damals während des Krieges begangen hatten?  
Oh ja, sie hatten gewußt, daß diese stinkenden, selbstverliebten Lantianer die Stadt verlassen hatten. Man war davon ausgegangen, daß man nie wieder etwas von ihnen hören oder sehen würde.  
Damals!  
Heute waren andere da, teils, wie dieser Sheppard, stanken sie nach Lantianern, teils aber waren es Menschen - Schlachtvieh! Oh ja, er wußte das, er hatte das von Anfang an gespürt. Ebenso wie er gewußt hatte, daß die Athosianer sich natürlich diesen Neuangekommenen anschließen mußten.  
Menschen waren so berechenbar!  
Das zumindest hatte er geglaubt. Es hatte ihn amüsiert, wie Menschen sich wanden, wie sie einen Ausweg suchten und um ihr Überleben bangten.  
Süße Todesangst, sie mundete so vollkommen neben einem Schluck Lebensenergie!  
Er zuckte zusammen, verbat sich aber, sie den Schmerz, den er litt, sehen zu lassen. Sie - dem Schlachtvieh! Den Menschen!  
Er wußte nicht, wohin sie ihn gebracht hatten, ebensowenig wie er wußte, was mit diesem Schwächling gewesen war, an dem er sich zu nähren versucht hatte.  
Aber er wußte, kam er aus dieser Zelle in dieser verdammten Lantianer-Stadt heraus, dann würde er sich endlich wieder mitteilen können. Den Menschen war wohl noch immer nicht klar, was es mit dieser Zelle auf sich hatte. Sie ahnten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, daß er auch über andere Mittel verfügte, um den anderen, Schwarmbrüdern oder fremden Wraith, mitzuteilen, wo er sich befand.  
In der Stadt, in Atlantis, war es ihm untersagt gewesen, in das Netzwerk zu lauschen und Hilfe zu rufen. In Atlantis!  
Aber Atlantis war nicht überall ...  
Der nächste Schmerz wollte seine Eingeweide zerfetzen. Sich mühevoll auf den Beinen haltend klappte dennoch sein Oberkörper in sich zusammen.  
Es brannte! Seine Venen standen in Flammen, Feuer statt Blut rann durch sie hindurch.  
Wenn er diesen Sheppard in Reichweite haben würde ... ah! Er hatte schon lange keinen Lantianer mehr gekostet. Und er war sicher, Sheppard würde ihm hervorragend munden. Und noch schöner würde es sein, Sheppards respektloses Mundwerk in Argonie und Pein endlich schreien zu hören. Keine Beleidigungen mehr, nein! Er würde schreien, um sein Leben winseln und ...  
Ein Ächzen entwich seinen Lippen, als die nächste Schmerzwelle ihn durchraste.  
Oh, wie süß würde die Rache sein! Rache an den Atlantern, den Athosianern, denen, auf deren Planeten man ihn gebracht hatte.  
Er hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten und blickte auf.  
Jeden einzelnen dieser Menschen würde er liebendgern in Fetzen reißen, nur zum Spaß und nachdem er sich an ihnen genährt hatte.  
Sie unterschätzten ihn. Sie waren jämmerlich und klein und ...  
Der Brand in seinem Inneren loderte immer höher. Schlimmer selbst als der Hunger, dieses gnadenlose Reißen in seinem Inneren, diese unbändige Gier, die nie vollkommen gestillt werden konnte.  
Hunger!  
Die Atlanter verstanden es nicht, niemand, der nicht Wraith war, verstand es. Für sie war es auch so einfach. Sie konnten sich einen Apfel vom Baum pflücken, das gemahlene Mehl zu Brot verarbeiten, Fleisch ihres eigenen Schlachtviehs zubereiten.  
Das jetzt allerdings, dieses Wühlen und Reißen in seinem Inneren, das Zerfetzen von unsichtbaren Klauen, die in den verkümmerten Resten seines kaum genutzten Verdauungstraktes steckten und ihn von dort auszuhöhlen begannen.  
Es schmerzte mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Mit jedem Atemzug wurde ihm klarer, daß er diesen Käfig niemals wieder würde lebend verlassen.  
Diese nach Lantianer stinkenden Menschen! Dieser Sheppard!  
Oh, er hatte es gewußt! Er hatte die Falle gerochen, als dieses ... sterbende Menschlein in diese Zelle gebracht worden war. Sie hatten ihn vergiftet und genossen nun seinen Todeskampf.  
Er aber, er war es, der am Ende triumphieren würde. Er würde es sein, der sich von der anderen Seite des Grabes aus rächte.  
Sie wußten es nicht, sie ahnten es nicht einmal. Aber er hatte um Hilfe gerufen, seine Schwarmbrüder und alle anderen aber auch gewarnt. Niemand würde vor seiner Rache sicher sein, niemand! Am allerwenigsten ...  
"Sheppard!"  
Da war er, dieser stinkende Affe in seiner feinen Uniform. Besorgt sah er zu ihm herein.  
"Steve?"  
Sheppard mitnehmen, ihm ebenso große Schmerzen zufügen wie dieser ihm, das war das Ziel.  
Er raffte seine letzte Kraft zusammen und hetzte los, taumelte mehr, aber dennoch schaffte er es noch bis zur anderen Seite des Käfigs. Sein Arm war ausgefahren, seine Hand zur Klaue gekrümmt, um den verfluchten Halblantianer endlich erwürgen zu können.  
Ihn mitnehmen in die Hölle des Schmerzes, das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte. Ihn töten für den Tod, den er ihm gebracht hatte. Ihn leiden sehen, so wie er litt.  
Doch Sheppard wich zurück, dieser stinkende Mensch entkam ... und seine Kraft reichte nicht mehr.  
Aber die anderen, seine Schwarmbrüder, die seinen Tod miterlebten, die anderen Wraith, jeder einzelne seiner Art, jeder würde von jetzt an Sheppards Namen, sein Gesicht und seinen Geruch kennen. Niemals wieder würde dieser Mensch sicher sein.  
Mit diesem Trost hauchte er sein Leben aus ...


End file.
